


倒带

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 迫降在海滩上的第一天，法瑞尔摸着揣在口袋里的韦伯利.38左轮，长长叹了一口气。





	倒带

**Author's Note:**

> 只看了一遍电影，bug全是我的。有一点私设&Canon Divergence: Let's say Farrier晚了那么一丢丢被俘虏【。关于Dunkirk以及RAF所有参考均来源网络（见文末）

 

> 风暴过去以后，我开始步行，走了整整五天四夜。——《风沙星辰》
> 
>   

迫降在海滩上的第一天，法瑞尔摸着揣在口袋里的韦伯利.38左轮[1]，长长叹了一口气。

他并不是刻意挑选降落在这一片沙滩，尽管降落动作平稳且完美，而他的喷火除了没有燃料，看上去还是那么野心勃勃，在暮色中骄傲的闪烁微光。

当那该死的备用引擎也停止运转时，法瑞尔终于有些后悔没在起飞前吃完那半罐该死的牛肉土豆了。他能怪谁呢？要不是那个家伙总是一而再再而三的惹他生气——

柯林斯，他此时的战友，曾经的学员，数个小时前刚完成了一个完美的水上迫降，而法瑞尔总习惯称呼他“金发小子”。

他对他说的最后一句正儿八经的话是：“祝你好运。”法瑞尔模糊一笑，低头把脖颈缩进不够防寒的外衣衣领。夜色深沉，海风卷席着海浪，将英吉利海峡的寒意刺进骨髓深处。他几乎能看见柯林斯翻白眼的样子，或许当时他应该太过专注于读数，甚至忘记了与他联络。

那孩子，法瑞尔满怀慈爱的想道，下一秒因自己不合时宜流露的脆弱温情，捏紧了口袋里的手枪。

要么给自己的脑门来上那么一枪，要么，法瑞尔眯起眼睛，警惕地留意四周。

 

***

士官长站在战士们中间怒吼，进行着徒劳的战前动员。

“我们的士兵需要你们！所以我希望你们所有人，吃饱，喝足——”

“好他妈开开心心心满意足的去见基督耶稣。”柯林斯小声嘟囔，百无聊赖地搅动着手里冰冷的罐头。“该死的德国佬，他们打过波兰，西班牙[2]，我们只是一帮RAF最他妈嫩得发绿的菜鸟。”

法瑞尔从牙缝里发出一声冷哼。土豆牛肉罐头已经吃不出肉的味道，他的鼻尖全是血，火药和燃油的刺鼻气味。他需要来根烟。法瑞尔摸索着口袋，绝望地发现全身上下连一根落队的烟草都没有。他们的不远处停着三架喷火战斗机，这是对付德国佬Bf 109战机最强劲，最灵敏的小将。它们还很新，刚刚服役第三年[3]。紧挨着喷火的是飓风战斗机和几架伤痕累累的哈德逊轰炸机。它们以一种冰冷的沉着，整装待命，即将踏上日复一日的复仇之旅。德国佬将为他们投下的每一颗高爆炸弹和燃烧弹付出惨痛的代价。

柯林斯机械地吃完了自己那份罐头，拿起法瑞尔吃了一半丢在地上的罐头，急促咀嚼的动作像一只焦虑待冬的仓鼠。法瑞尔甚至没有阻止他的打算。只是皱着眉，阴沉地望着黑色泥浆般的罐头食品，沉浸在找不到香烟的沮丧之中。

 

***

当法瑞尔紧咬着那架狡猾的Bf 109飞入云层时，片刻的目盲令他有一瞬间的失神，等他冲出薄薄的云气，视野中重新出现敌机，在蔚蓝的天际边缘，他看见了一道即将降临的暮光。那是一种瑰丽的深紫色，像是一道执着的细流，冲破云层的束缚，用绚烂的颜色着染每一片它触碰的地方。法瑞尔几乎要以为那是胜利的所在了。这漫长的颤抖，追逐，开火之中，他也只能在高空飞行时感受一份片刻的安静。没有血腥，没有弹药，不需要开火不需要爬升不需要迫降，甚至不用关心他仅剩的不到30加仑燃油。在这零点几秒的安静里，他仿佛能看见自己这一生的场景在眼前回放。星辰快速的变换方向，天空像是巨大的时钟，将他每分每秒的命运书写其上。

 

 

***

“你要学会感受。”法瑞尔漫不经心的用指节敲打着喷火伤痕累累的机体钢板，眯着眼睛，执着地逆光望向海面深处，就好像在酝酿一个再平常不过的“早安”。

“计数表不能帮你多大的忙。更多的时候，你需要……”法瑞尔收回目光，眼神落在身边年轻的战友身上。“感觉。云，风，太阳，地平线，飞机的颠簸，操纵杆的抖动，就好像，闭上眼睛你也能看见一样。”

柯林斯为他梦幻般的呓语笑着摇了摇头：“不是所有人都像你一样，法瑞尔。人们发明仪表盘是有原因的。”阳光落在海面闪闪发亮，被波澜切碎的微光全落在年轻人充满笑意的眼底，就像自己的话语那样梦幻。

 

 

***

海滩上的第三天。法瑞尔抽光了口袋里的最后一根烟。看着太阳从海平面上跃起的时候，他几乎确信自己已经做好去死的准备了。

 

 

***

“那个该死的黄毛小子在干什么？他差点毁了我们整个飞行编队！”

“不，很抱歉长官，我坚决拒绝这该死的鱼雷在我的飞行中队里。”

 

“告诉我你的飞行时间，士兵。”

“200……210小时，长官。”

“很有潜力，小伙子，你算是这批拖拖拉拉的小猪仔里最出色的一头了。[4]”法瑞尔掐灭了烟蒂，把烟头扔在地上，一脚踩上去，用一种几乎带着侮辱性质的动作缓慢研磨，鹰一般的眼神阴沉而冷静的看着柯林斯，其中意味不言而喻。

 

 

***

法瑞尔在睡梦中醒来。他的嘴唇冻得失去知觉，大脑中最后一线警铃告诉他，他的左手拇指也许已经断掉了。凌晨时分的海滩泛着一种死人的惨白。潮水带来的尸体零零落落堆积在沙滩上。到处弥漫着死亡的味道。法瑞尔继续闭上眼睛。

 

 

***

“你为什么放弃任务？”

“我想救您，长官！”

“放屁。我他妈该死的不用救援，明白吗！”法瑞尔发出一声训练场上最令人绝望的不屑。队伍里传来一阵骚动。不赖。

“是，长官！”

“你的任务是什么！回答我，士兵！”

金发小子的眼睛里满是挣扎，愤怒，委屈和不甘。总要经历这一天，法瑞尔平静地想道。他站在柯林斯面前，比对方高那么一头，只是站在那里，便有了一种冷静而自持的压倒性魄力。他相信对方也注意到了空气中微翕的张力。柯林斯的目光微微下垂，落在了自己的鼻子下方还是什么地方。法瑞尔清了清嗓子，把手伸进口袋摸索着烟盒，同时敏锐地注意到对方在不动声色的惊讶中紧抿的嘴唇。

“永远也别掉头，中士。”

也别他妈来救我。法瑞尔咬住烟头，擦亮了火柴。

 

 

***

他们在海浪声中交换了第一个带着咸味的吻。这和法瑞尔曾经有过的吻都不太一样。这样的温情，唇齿交接中流淌着的信任与依赖，他从未体验过。一切都是新的。第一次海滩迫降，第一次去救一个他曾教导过不要回头的战友，第一个吻。

法瑞尔摸索到口袋里防水布裹着的烟盒。他取出一根烟，烟草浸泡到了海水，烟头上结了一层薄薄的盐霜。

那一晚，他咬着未曾点燃的烟，和柯林斯一起，静静的等待救援。

 

 

***

他盯着昏睡中的柯林斯陷入了沉思。

他总是觉得柯林斯的脸庞有一种说不上来的奇妙，明明是年轻人的轮廓和神情，他的眼神深处却有一丝难以言喻的了无生气。法瑞尔不想去猜测他的同伴身后究竟发生过什么故事，这个操蛋的世界，他吐出嘴里的泥，颠簸的迫降使得他的喷火的半个机身埋进了沙土，万幸的是他还有体力把跳伞逃生，浑身湿透，几乎快失去知觉的柯林斯拉回岸上。

 

 

***

清晨时分，海风在朝阳的照拂下染上了一丝暖意。海面上的薄雾散去，天际透出一道玫瑰色的光辉。法瑞尔掏出韦伯利，平静地扣动了扳机。

 

“永远也别掉头，柯林斯。”

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]威伯利.38左轮：Webley .38 revolver，二战英军制式装备，但愿RAF除了飓风飞行员以外全员配备。参考：https://www.quora.com/Why-do-RAF-pilots-not-carry-pistols
> 
> [2]指西班牙内战，德国空军当时普遍比RAF空军更有实战经验。参考：http://www.brentbaxterbooks.com/the-role-of-the-raf-in-operation-dynamo-the-miracle-of-dunkirk/ 
> 
> [3]喷火战斗机大概于1937年开始服役。
> 
> [4]当时RAF飞行员的平均飞行时间大概是200小时。敦刻尔克撤退期间，大部分派出的飞行员都是实战经验少之又少的新手。参考：http://www.brentbaxterbooks.com/the-role-of-the-raf-in-operation-dynamo-the-miracle-of-dunkirk/


End file.
